His Angel
by Signerz
Summary: (Thorin/OC) She was lost to her people. Given to an old family friend, they fled to the shire where she was left at the home of Belladonna Took. Growing up with her best friend, Bilbo, she never knew life outside the Shire till a wizard came in seek of someone interested in an adventure. Join her, 13 dwarves and a hobbit on an adventure that will change them forever!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
(All copyrights of this song goes to Celtic Woman and co.)

Far off into the wilds of middle earth, a gentle and beautiful voice is heard over the carries the voice into the air around the balcony of the great kingdom of Erebor. A young dwarf prince listens intensly to the voice. He could tell that it is from far away and yet yearned to know who was the maiden singing.

"Enchanted by the voice still my son?"

The prince turned to find his father, Thrain son of Thror and his grandfather, King Thror.

" I can only imagine the maiden who sings so beautifully. I yearn to know one day who she is."

"Thorin, my son, you someday may meet her and find her to be the one to be by your side for the rest of your days. You never know my son."

"Of course father."

Then the wind changed and flags fluttered frantically. As the three dwarves looked out into the sky and saw red and black within the sky and a vicious roar was heard. There was only one creature capable of this.

"DRAGON!"


	2. Ch 1: Gandalf the Grey and Adventure

Ch 2: Gandalf the Grey and an Adventure

Unknown POV

Sighing, I looked up into the fair sky dreaming of adventure beyond the gate of Bag-End and beyond the lands of Hobbiton. I was restless and wondered how I came to Bilbo in the first place. Each time I asked, he would change the subject or find something to do. It was so frustrating. I knew I wasn't full hobbit like Bilbo and everyone else in Hobbiton. I had fairer skin and slightly pointy ears but not enough to be considered an elf. I had the stamina, grace and beauty of the elves but not so much that I could be considered one. I shook my head and started singing.

 _Let your arms enfold us_ _  
_ _Through the dark of night_ _  
_ _Will your angels hold us_ _  
_ _Till we see the light_

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe - so close your eyes

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

 _(All rights go to Hayley Westernra)_

"That was beautiful Angel."

Looking towards the gate I saw Gandalf the Grey looking at me with awe.

"Thank you Gandalf!

I jumped down excitedly from the roof of Bag-End and into the arms of Gandalf. Laughing Gandalf held me looking into my brown eyes with his twinkling lighting blue eyes. I gave him my "breath-taking" smile (as he, Bilbo and many others have called it).

"It's great to see you again Gandalf!"

"It's good to see you again too my dear little Angel."

I rolled my eyes and looked right into his eyes.

"I am not THAT little anymore Gandalf!" I exclaimed smiling.

He chuckles and gently puts me down onto the wall in front of Bag-End as he positions himself in front of my adoptive big brother, Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo looked confused till he saw Gandalf. I doubted he recognized him or anything.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose."

Pausing for a second, Bilbo looked at Gandalf more closely. I just giggled and watched from my spot on the wall.

"Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"Ooooo, what kind of an adventure?! Can I joi-"

Bilbo then cut me off.

"An adventure?... Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!"

Bilbo went to the mailbox and checked through it to see what was there then out of the corner of his eye gave me a "you will not be going on any sort of adventure as long as I live" look and turned to Gandalf.

"Good morning!"

I face-palmed myself and grumbled watching Bilbo start walking towards the door until Gandalf spoke up.

"To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door!"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed. And not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins. Luckily Angel hasn't changed a bit. The singing though is a new hobby."

"I just randomly started singing a song that came to my head and I have sung ever since."

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Obviously Angel here knows you."

"Well, you know my name although you don't remember I belong to it; I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means... me. Angel and I have bumped into each other enough since I left her in the care of your mother..what? Twenty years ago give or take a few years."

"Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took use to have them on Midsummer's Eve. No idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be? [Bilbo continues to smoke his pipe] All the same, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you... and most amusing for me. Angel I already plan to bring you along for this journey whether Bilbo or anyone else likes it or not. So, I shall inform the others."

"Inform who? Wait, wha- no! No. No, wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you- not today! Not- I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning! Come along Angel. Adventures! What a thought!"

"I am sorry Gandalf..he can be stupid at times."

"No need to apologize my child. Now go on before he really loses it."

I nodded and scurried towards the door and shut it closed. A hand grabbed me and pulled me into a chest. I looked at Bilbo with confusion.

"Why are you-"

"Shhh"

I glared at him.

Then we both heard something being carved into wood and then silence. We looked at one another and shrugged.

Bag-End receives guests and Who Are You?

I wasn't very hungry so I told Bilbo I would be on the roof again if he needed me for anything. I layed down on the roof and watched the stars glisten and gleam. I closed my eyes for a little bit till I was awakened by rough but strong knocking on the door then a deep gravely velvet voice speak.

"You said this place was easy to find Gandalf. I passed by it twice until I found it. No thanks to your mark you left."

I sighed and felt like my insides were mush now. I know it sounds strange but I am still a girl and already I can tell the owner of the voice was handsome just by his voice. I sigh and look back up towards the sky and decide to sing a song I remember from a long time ago.

 _I hear your voice on the wind_ _  
_ _And I hear you call out my name_

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
(All rights go to Celtic Woman)

Thorin's POV

As I was about to ask our "burglar" some questions when I froze hearing the beautiful voice I hadn't heard in over 60 years.

"It can't be."

I said in awe listening and looking around.

"What is it? Oh the singing?"

I turned to the burglar and nodded.

"Do you know who the voice belongs too?"

"It belongs to me."

Angel's POV

"Do you know who the voice belongs too?"

"It belongs to me."

The dwarf turned around and my entire insides turned to instant mush even more than before. I gazed at the dwarf in front of me and what I had imagined him to look like did him no justice. He was more than handsome. I could tell he has worked hard a long time with the muscle I could see from looking at his slightly tight fitting uniform. His hands I yearned to have on my waist and hold me close to his body. In his presence, I felt the safe, more than I have ever felt before. I also got a sense of regalness coming from him. Was he royalty? I was still guarded because I had fallen before and I couldn't risk another heartbreak. But something inside my heart was telling me he was different. But still I couldn't take a chance.

"Who are you and was that you singing milady?"

The words didn't leave his desirable lips but another's. I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw 12 other dwarves sitting around a table in the middle of the room. They chuckled as did the handsome dwarf from before and Gandalf.

"What is so funny?"

I questioned smiling.

"You just had a funny look on your face when you saw all of us lass."

A wise voice said then chuckled.

"Oh I am sorry! I should introduce myself. I am Saraphina Angel Greyhame- Baggins. I am Bilbo's (i gestured towards Bilbo) adopted little sister. Who may you gentle dwarves be?"

The wise voice from before spoke up. He had a white beard with white hair.

"I am Balin."

Another's voice spoke.

"May I say you are more beautiful than any treasure found in the mountains and fairer than any maiden or female dwarf I have ever encountered."

I blushed and stuttered.

"Th-thank you. No one has ever put me th-that way before."

"WHAT?!"

I jumped from the roar of every dwarf (including the handsome one). You see dear reader's no matter how many times Angel was told she was pretty or gorgeous by a man, she never once believed them and she wished one day someone would come and somehow make her negative thoughts disappear. Now don't get me wrong, she knew she was pretty but she had a habit of looking into some mirror or into water and point out every flaw she saw on herself. Also, she was independant but she just wished to have a companion or something who treasured her for more than her beauty.

"What? What did I say?" I asked confused.

"Lassie are you saying no one has called you beautiful?" Balin asked bewildered.

I slightly nodded then shook my head.

"That was not confusing or anything beautiful." Another handsome dwarf said but this one had little to no beard and had dark hair similar from the dwarf I first met.

"Sorry. It's just...umm...it doesn't matter." I explained looking down at the floor sadly with my eyes glistening. Then I felt a small shock from two fingers that lifted my head to gaze into the deep misty blue eyes of the mystery dwarf that had asked about my singing before. He took notice to my eyes threatening to leak tears. He gave me a gentle look and smile sadly.

"It does matter my little Angel but I will not press the issue further if you wish it." He spoke softly so only I would hear. I smiled with appreciation and nodded slowly.

"I would prefer not to be on the subject

He removed his fingers from under my chin and bowed slightly.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. I happen to be the leader on this journey."

"Do you mean to tell me I am standing in the presense of royalty?" I squeaked looking wide eyed at Thorin. He smiled slightly.

"Yes I am. But please Angel don't feel like you have to bow or anything in my presence." He asked with sad eyes. I stared blankly at him but smiled.

"Of course. Do you want me to call you Thorin? Or your majesty?"

"Please call me Thorin. I am not royalty here." I smiled and curtsied playfully.

"Of course Thorin." He smiled at me and rolled his eyes playfully.

"She isn't the 15th member you spoke of, is she Gandalf?" The younger looking dark haired dwarf asked suddenly. The room went silent waiting for an answer. I was about to ask what they were talking about but Gandalf spoke.

"Yes she is Kili." Gandalf answered for me. Then the uproar sounded.

"What in Durnin's name are you thinking Gandalf?!"

Exclaimed Thorin and he put his muscular arm around my waist holding me closer to the heat of his body. I blushed and made myself a little comfortable watching what was going on. What! I am cold.

"She needs to come with us if she wishes to find out about her origins and I know you ALL would protect her if she came and her singing may help us in the future."

Gandalf stated as he looked at Thorin's arm around my waist with a knowing smirk.

" You all wouldn't have to protect me. I can protect myself. I know how to use a bow and arrows along with a sword and axe. I don't wouldn't want to burden you all with you all keeping a constant eye on me. I am capable of that much. Please Thorin let me come! I need to know that you all get with as little injury as possible to your destination and I wish to know about what I am/who I am."

It seemed I won Thorin over with me just speaking his name and giving him my soft eye look. He sighed and frowned at me.

"Very well Angel. But, I want you to promise to stay in eye sight of one of us, preferably myself, Dwalin or Balin or my nephews Kili and Fili. Understood?"

He said with a rough but gentle voice. I nodded and buried my face into his shoulder smiling.

"Thank you Thorin! I promise I will."

I kissed his cheek lightly before looking over his shoulder, all the while he had his arm still around me, and asked who the rest of the dwarves were. After introductions, Thorin removed his arm from around my waist and sat in the empty seat at the head of the table. Gandalf set a seat for me on the opposite side of Thorin next to Bifer. I smiled at Bifer and sat down bring my knees up and resting my chin on them listening to the conversation while I shut my eyes. A few moments passed till I felt a hand lay on top of mine, electricity flowed through leaving sparks tingling in my hand. Smiling I looked up to find the hand belonged to none other than, Thorin. He was smiling watching me with a look in his eye. Was it love? Adoration? I shook the absurd thoughts from my head and smiled back at him. I noticed Bilbo glaring at the back of Thorin's head. I giggled at his face. In confusion Thorin turned as Bilbo quickly looked away towards Gandalf. Rolling his eyes Thorin returned to his original position and took a hold of one of my hands. I noticed the looks from the other dwarves.

"What is it with the staring?" I mumbled softly hoping no one heard me. Unfortunately, a certain prince did. He distracted them and talked about his whereabouts before getting here and what some counsel said. I felt my stomach grumble so I quietly slipped from the table into the kitchen and found some soup for me to eat along with some bread and water. I set everything up in the kitchen and ate quietly listening to the conversation.

Then I heard Thorin start to sing.


	3. Authors Note Aug 28, 2016

Alright just wanted to let everybody know that as of today (August 28, 2016) I will be in the process of rewriting this story. So for those who have followed this story and been looking for an update I do apologize for the delay. I will update what I have up on Quotev onto here so that you can get the sense as to where the story was going before the rewrite.

Thank you all for the support 3


	4. Ch 2: Bag-end Guests?

(Everything will be in Linderra/Angel's POV unless otherwise noted)

I wasn't very hungry so I told Bilbo I would be on the roof again if he needed me for anything. I layed down on the roof and watched the stars glisten and gleam. I closed my eyes for a little bit till I was awakened by rough but strong knocking on the door then a deep gravely velvet voice speak.

"You said this place was easy to find Gandalf. I passed by it twice until I found it. No thanks to your mark you left."

I sighed and felt like my insides were mush now. I know it sounds strange but I am still a girl and already I can tell the owner of the voice was handsome just by his voice. I sigh and look back up towards the sky and decide to sing a song I remember from a long time ago.

 _I hear your voice on the wind_

 _And I hear you call out my name_

 _"Listen, my child," you say to me_

 _"I am the voice of your history_

 _Be not afraid, come follow me_

 _Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice, I will remain_

 _I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

 _The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

 _Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

 _I am the force that in springtime will grow_

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

 _I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

 _Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

 _I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice that always is calling you_

 _I am the voice_

 _I am the voice of the past that will always be_

 _I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

 _I am the voice of the future_

 _I am the voice, I am the voice_

 _I am the voice, I am the voice_

 _(All rights go to Celtic Woman)_

Thorin's POV

As I was about to ask our "burglar" some questions when I froze hearing the beautiful voice I hadn't heard in over 60 years.

"It can't be."

I said in awe listening and looking around.

"What is it? Oh the singing?"

I turned to the burglar and nodded.

"Do you know who the voice belongs too?"

"It belongs to me."

Angel's POV

"Do you know who the voice belongs too?"

"It belongs to me."

The dwarf turned around and my entire insides turned to instant mush even more than before. I gazed at the dwarf in front of me and what I had imagined him to look like did him no justice. He was more than handsome. I could tell he has worked hard a long time with the muscle I could see from looking at his slightly tight fitting uniform. His hands I yearned to have on my waist and hold me close to his body. In his presence, I felt the safe, more than I have ever felt before. I also got a sense of royalty coming from him. Was he royalty? I was still guarded because I had fallen before and I couldn't risk another heartbreak. But something inside my heart was telling me he was different. But still I couldn't take a chance.

"Who are you and what were you just singing milady?"

The words didn't leave his desirable lips but another's. I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw 12 other dwarves sitting around a table in the middle of the room. They chuckled, as did the handsome dwarf from before, as well as Gandalf.

"What is so funny?"

I questioned smiling.

"You just had a funny look on your face when you saw all of us lass."

A wise voice said then chuckled.

"Oh I am sorry! I should introduce myself. I am Linderra (Lin-deer-ra) Greyhame-Baggins but everyone calls me Angel. I am Bilbo's (i gestured towards Bilbo) adopted little sister. Who may you gentle dwarves be?"

I asked quietly though my voice could still be heard luckily. I was shy when meeting new people.

The wise voice from before spoke up. He had a white beard with white hair.

"I am Balin."

Another's voice spoke.

"May I say you are more beautiful than any treasure found in the mountains and fairer than any maiden or female dwarf I have ever encountered."

I blushed and stuttered.

"Th-thank you. No one has ever put me th-that way before."

"WHAT?!"

I jumped from the roar of every dwarf (including the handsome one).

(You see dear reader's no matter how many times Angel was told she was pretty or gorgeous by a man, she never once believed them and she wished one day someone would come and somehow make her negative thoughts disappear. Now don't get me wrong, she knew she was pretty but she had a habit of looking into some mirror or into water and point out every flaw she saw on herself. Also, she was independant but she just wished to have a companion or something who treasured her for more than her beauty.)

"What? What did I say?" I asked confused.

"Lassie are you saying no one has called you beautiful?" Balin asked bewildered.

I slightly nodded then shook my head.

"That was not confusing or anything beautiful." Another younger but handsome dwarf said but this one had little to no beard and had dark hair similar from the dwarf I first met.

"Sorry. It's just...umm...it doesn't matter." I explained looking down at the floor sadly with my eyes glistening. Then I felt a small shock from two fingers that lifted my head to gaze into the deep misty blue eyes of the mystery dwarf that had asked about my singing before. He took notice to my eyes threatening to leak tears. He gave me a gentle look and smile sadly.

"It does matter my little Angel no one will press the issue further if you wish it." He spoke softly so only I would hear. I smiled with appreciation and nodded slowly.

"I would prefer not to be on the subject."

He removed his fingers from under my chin and bowed slightly.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield. I happen to be the leader on this journey."

"Do you mean to tell me I am standing in the presence of royalty?" I squeaked looking wide eyed at Thorin. He smiled slightly.

"Yes I am. But please Angel don't feel like you have to bow or anything in my presence." He asked with sad eyes. I stared blankly at him but smiled.

"Of course. Do you want me to call you Thorin? Or your majesty?"

"Please call me Thorin. I am not royalty here." I smiled and curtsied playfully.

"Of course Thorin." He smiled at me and rolled his eyes playfully.

"She isn't the 15th member you spoke of, is she Gandalf?" The younger looking dark haired dwarf asked suddenly. The room went silent waiting for an answer. I was about to ask what they were talking about but Gandalf spoke.

"Yes she is Kili." Gandalf answered for me. Then the uproar sounded.

"What in Durnin's name are you thinking Gandalf?!"

Exclaimed Thorin and he put his muscular arm around my waist holding me closer to the heat of his body. I blushed and made myself a little comfortable watching what was going on. What! I am cold.

"She needs to come with us if she wishes to find out about her origins and I know you ALL would protect her if she came and her singing may help us in the future. There is also more to this woman then meets the eye."

Gandalf stated as he looked at Thorin's arm around my waist with a knowing smirk.

" You all wouldn't have to protect me. I can protect myself. I know how to use a bow and arrows along with a sword and axe. I also can throw knives. I don't wouldn't want to burden you all with you all keeping a constant eye on me. I am capable of that much. Please Thorin let me come! I need to know that you all get with as little injury as possible to your destination and I wish to know about what I am/who I am."

It seemed I won Thorin over with me just speaking his name and giving him my soft eye look. He sighed and frowned at me.

"Very well Angel. But, I want you to promise to stay in eye sight of one of us, preferably myself, Dwalin or Balin or my nephews Kili and Fili. Understood?"

He said with a rough but gentle voice. I nodded and buried my face into his shoulder smiling.

"Thank you Thorin! I promise I will."

I kissed his cheek lightly before looking over his shoulder, all the while he had his arm still around me, and I gently asked who the rest of the dwarves were. After introductions, Thorin removed his arm from around my waist and sat in the empty seat at the head of the table. Gandalf set a seat for me on the opposite side of Thorin next to Bifer. I smiled at Bifer and sat down bring my knees up and resting my chin on them listening to the conversation while I shut my eyes. A few moments passed till I felt a hand lay on top of mine, electricity flowed through leaving sparks tingling in my hand. Smiling I looked up to find the hand belonged to none other than, Thorin. He was smiling watching me with a look in his eye. Was it love? Adoration? I shook the absurd thoughts from my head and smiled back at him. I noticed Bilbo glaring at the back of Thorin's head. I giggled at his face. In confusion Thorin turned as Bilbo quickly looked away towards Gandalf. Rolling his eyes Thorin returned to his original position and took a hold of one of my hands. I noticed the looks from the other dwarves.

"What is it with the staring?" I mumbled softly hoping no one heard me. Unfortunately, a certain prince did. He distracted them and talked about his whereabouts before getting here and what some counsel said. I felt my stomach grumble so I quietly slipped from the table into the kitchen and found some soup for me to eat along with some bread and water. I set everything up in the kitchen and ate quietly listening to the conversation.

Then I heard Thorin start to sing.

watch?v=Pyy_FIYE7EE


	5. Ch 3: Adventure Awaits!

(Still Angel's POV)

My world was dark until I felt someone gently shake me.

"Angel, you need to get up. Everybody else is getting up and double checking everything. You should as well."

" I will Kili. Thank you for waking me. Where's Thorin?"

"He's talking to Dwalin and Balin right now."

"Oh alright."

As I was waking up, I noticed I was sleeping in one of the chairs with a fur cape over me as a blanket. I inhaled the scent and blushed, it was Thorin's. Smiling gently I quickly got up and sprinted to my room where I had everything already packed in a travel bag with a sleeping mat rolled up and attached to the bag. I double checked everything and got dressed:  angel_on_quest/s... . I peaked into Bilbo's room and saw he was still sleeping peacefully. Sighing sadly, I walked over to Bilbo and kissed his forehead.

"I hope you change your mind before it's too late. You only get so any chances of an exciting adventure to happen in your life Bilbo."

I mumbled led into his ear before turning on my heal and walking out the door of Bag-End to the rest of the awaiting company. All of them were getting into their ponies so I decided I should probably called my old friend, LightHeart: d009ab9de85a85a5b4a0b28d01e3c7 . I whistled softly and the whistle echoed and a whinny was heard. I smiled at my horse who judged my cheek.

" Good to see you as well my old friend."

"Uh Angel, what is that?"

"Kili haven't you seen a horse before?"

"Yes but not one like yours."

"She is the Lady of all Horses, mate to Shadowfax the Lord of all horses and she's been mine since I learned to ride for the first time."

"Enough socializing we have a kingdom to reclaim and I don't need anyone slowing this company down."

With the feeling of eyes burning into my back I quickly got onto my horse and we set off along the path.

~Time Skip~

"Wait! Wait for me!"

I whirled around to find Bilbo Baggins running down the path with a paper in his hand. Panting he ran towards Balin.

"I signed it!"

"Everything looks to be in order welcome to the company of Oakenshield laddie."

"Get him a pony."

"Oh no...its quite alright...ahhhh!"

I giggled when I saw Kili and Fili pick bilbo up onto the pony. I then remembered I packed his handkerchief so I reached into my pocket and grabbed it.

"Bilbo! I packed this for you." Handing him his handkerchief with a smile. Bilbo seemed to relax and smiled back at me.

"Thank you Sara"

"Anytime Bilbo"

With that we traveled forwards. Little did any of us know of the real danger that was ahead of us.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note 1/27/17

Yikes it is already 2017! Crazy….anyway I am here to apologize big time for my absence from not just this fanfic but my other two as well. **I have not given up on any of them!** I have been dealing with mental health, life in general, father being in a new apartment closer to my mom and I, and being in and out of OB/GYN at the hospital. This past fall I also starting going to community college and my first semester …I bombed it miserably. So I just started my second semester here and I am planning on making this a successful semester! So, I will do my best to update ASAP but I also will have to work hard on assignments for college. Again I will do my very best! Again I apologize for my long absence O_O

With lots of love,

Signerz 3


End file.
